


Home Sweet Home

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Beta!Kolivan, Cunnilingus, Domestic Aliens!AU, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex From Behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: They were just happy to be home after a hard day of work (Domestic AU)





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails and this was beta read by my Gf.
> 
> I wanted to write a cute Domestic AU with these two, where it an au where no war happened, Zarkon is to loyalty and he and Kolivan are both Judges working to give Galrans fair trials and judge justly.

It had been a long day for them both.

After three days in court, the jury had finally found a verdict for the convicted Kolivan had been assigned to be the judge for. One that shouldn’t have lasted as long as it did with all the bullshit from Defense and Prosecution alike and the argument about evidence…

But…at least Zarkon was going to be home today since his case had finished yesterday. 

Quietly he approached their house, pulling off his winter jacket and scarf to place on the hangers behind the door. 

“Zarkon? Are you home?”

“Kitchen.”

His ear twitches as he hangs his jacket and winter items up before walking to the kitchen. However as he stepped in, he didn’t see him in sight and blinked a bit.

“…Zarkon?”

“Hmmmmmmm….”

He jumped slightly as familiar hands gripped his sides and pulled him back. He blushed softly before tilting his head back, looking up at Zarkon. He blinked for a moment before a small smile formed on his face.

“Hello.”

Zarkon purred down at him as he slides his hands up his front and pulled him closer, “Is the case finally over?”

“Yes. He was found guilty,” he slid his hand down and held his husband’s gently, intertwining their fingers, “Miss me today?”

“Terribly,” he kissed his forehead before slipping one of his hands down his front and slowly drags his nails up one of his thighs lightly, “I’ve been very lonely here without you….”

Kolivan blushes slightly and let off a soft purr to him with his ears fluttering softly, “Is that so…?”

He felt the taller Galra nudge him torwards to the counter, before pushing him to lay on his front and purring down at him. 

“Oh yes…” Gently Zarkon hooked his fingers into the hem of Kolivan’s pants and tugged them down his legs to pools over his feet, “So so lonely…”

“Zar, don’t you want to at least eat fir—ah!”

A talented tongue lightly licked up along his slit slowly, gently lapping over the folds when Zarkon had crouched down behind him. He gently gripped his thighs with a deep rumbling purr.

“Hmmm…..I am eating~”

Kolivan blushes and looked back with narrowed eyes. He did not just—

He slumped a bit and purred deeply when that talented tongue lapped at him slowly. He bit his bottom lip and gripped the edge of the counter with a soft moan.

Hmmmm….It has been a while since they’ve done anything like this, hasn’t it? 

He slumped on the counter with a quiet moan and rested his head on his arms with a quiet moan. He shivered when Zarkon flicked the tip of his tongue over his clit and gently raised his ass a bit higher.

Slowly, Zarkon closed his mouth over the slit and suckles harder on the folds with a soft growl and even lightly nipped on the labia. 

“Oh….! Oh oh oh….!” Kolivan raised his ass higher with a cry as slick dribbles out from his slit, as it twitched slightly against the talented mouth’s actions.

Zarkon’s eyes practically glowed as he watched his husband slowly come undone before him. He heard each moan, each cry and smirked slightly when he pushed his hips back. He licked and slurped harder when Kolivan ground his slit along his face wantonly, reaching down to pump his own semi hard cock to gain more pleasure—

There’s a soft slap on his hand, causing him to jump and pull it back.

“Ah, ah ah no. You lay there and enjoy….” Zarkon purred, as he held his legs apart slightly wider, “Allow me to enjoy you…”

Kolivan shivered and nods with a quiet moan as he slumps a bit and allows his mate to work him.

_Hmmmm….Home sweet home_ …..


End file.
